


Go Again

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean wants another kid with Sam.Sam takes only a little persuasion.





	Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Family Affair, also on the meme.

“You,” Dean says, “are the sexiest fucking King Of Hell I’ve ever seen.”

Sam looks up from the scroll he’s reading, an account of all the souls in hell, and what they got damned for. Because of course, Hell has paperwork.

And, given the other candidates are Crowley and Lucifer, Sam would like to think yes, he’s the sexiest fucking King Of Hell Dean’s ever seen.

All the same…. “Are you drunk?”

Dean grins cockily. “On love.”

“Oh my god.” Sam returns his attention to the scroll. ‘Whatever it is, no.”

He feels weight on the bed, and yes, maybe doing this in here, trying to get some admin work done, on the same bed he and Dean have fucked each other through, was a monumentally bad idea, but he’d thought Dean was off with Cas checking their perimeter security.

Then a hand tugs the top of the scroll down, and Dean’s pouting at him. 

“That is not as cute as you think,” Sam says, unprying Dean’s fingers from the report. “And it’s still no.”

Dean persists and snatches the scroll from Sam’s hand before tossing it aside. It magically refurls, and then stows itself on Sam’s desk.

Dean’s distracted, briefly. “Neat.” Then he looks back at Sam. “You don’t even know what I want.”

Sam runs through all the things Dean’s asked of him lately: installing a pool. A hot tub. A sauna (they’re in Hell, for fuck’s sake, and he wants a sauna?). A permanent suite at the best Las Vegas hotel.

He’s pretty sure that, and the rest of Dean’s other needs are mostly for the purpose of riling him up because Dean loves nothing better than a good tease, but Sam’s actually already working on his brother’s list even if he hasn’t told him.

He’s the King Of Hell. His family deserves perks, and he’s already planning to coax a similar list out of Cas except the angel’s a total workaholic and doesn’t seem to accept (yet) that’s he worthy of Sam’s time and attention the way Dean is.

Sam has two brothers.

Of course, he’s only fucking one of them, and …

Oh.

“You’re horny,” Sam says, and Dean cups his hands to his mouth and makes fake crowd-goes-wild cheering sounds.

“And an ass,” Sam adds. He gets onto his knees though, and starts to undress, but Dean slaps his hands lightly away before pressing him back down onto the bed.

“Nuh-uh, your majesty. Let your serf do all the work.”

Sam groans. “That is the least sexy sexy-talk I’ve ever heard. We are not roleplaying king and commoner, Dean.”

Dean shrugs it off. “How about we roleplay virile prince of hell capturing his king and subjecting him to his wicked desires all night long?”

“If you keep sounding like some shitty Harlequin novel, I’ll be subjecting you to the couch.”

“We don’t have a couch, Sammy.” Dean’s got him out of his tee shirt, and has his brother lift his hips to tug his denims down, and then off.

“I’ll get one.”

“Ikea?”

“No.” He thinks they can probably do a little better than that.

“Okay.” Dean strips himself fast, pulls Sam in for a kiss then, and the next few minutes are spent just like that, claiming each other’s mouths, hands stroking, petting, until they’re panting and grinding against each other.

Dean blankets Sam with his body and stares down into his brother’s eyes. “You know what we were talking about, my king?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “We talk about a lot of things.”

Dean flicks his nose. “This morning. When we got up.”

Sam swallows, breath a little tight in his chest. Yes, he remembers. They’d put Mary down for a post feed nap, and Dean was looking at her all soft and with so much love in his eyes, and then he’d looked at Sam, and just came out with it, all wistful.

 _We could try again_.

But it’s one thing to talk about it when they’re still sleepy and looking at the most beautiful blessing ever to grace their lives.

It’s another to talk about it seriously, when it was difficult and painful and Hell is still something of an unstable mess around them and Sam just isn’t really sure.

Dean seems to read all Sam’s misgivings on his face. “We got through, right? And she was worth it.”

She was. Sam knows he spent months in panic, with only his brother, their angel and their witch being there for him keeping him from sinking out of reach.

But he wasn’t expecting it; he wasn’t ready, his pregnancy on top of everything else pushing him beyond a bearable load.

This time…. He would be ready. He’d know what to expect, and….

He can’t help but think about what his life would be like without Dean in it. Oh, he has an inkling, those times Dean was taken from him.

But he means if Dean had _never_ been in it. Just him, left with John, no one to look after him and later be looked after in turn. No one to cuddle into in the night when it was cold and dark and they were alone with no one to protect them.

The only reason he survived his childhood is because of Dean. And he knows Dean would say the same of him.

He doesn’t want Mary to be alone. If something happens to him, he knows she’ll have Dean. 

If something happens to both of them, then he knows Cas and Rowena would step up as parents immediately.

But the sibling bond…. Sam knows the power of it.

He runs a hand down Dean’s back, uses it to tug Dean even closer to his body.

“You wanna try knocking me up again?”

Dean grins wolfishly down at him. “Try? Nah, Sammy. There’s not gonna be any _try_.”

Sam bites down on a laugh. Oh, to have confidence in anything the way Dean has confidence in his sex-God prowess and virility.

“Have at me, then, knave.”

Dean looks almost scandalised. “And you were bitching about my bedroom talk.”

“I have a meeting in an hour. Serious about the ‘have at me’ part.”

Dean snaps his fingers and a bottle of lube appears in his hand. Sam knows, they both know, that either of them could prep themselves and each other in a second (a misuse of Hell’s powers, maybe, who cares) but that definitely is not as pleasurable as this.

He’s breathing hard as Dean slips slick fingers inside, relishing that initial burn until he’s loose enough to take his brother.

Dean enters him, holds a little for Sam to adjust, and then starts fucking him in earnest.

Sam needs more, he’ll always need more, and he locks his legs around Dean’s hips, crosses his ankles, trapping his brother and forcing him deeper.

“Just think about it,” Dean pants. “Gonna put another Winchester in there, Sam. Fill you up with a baby. Get you all round with my kid. You want that? You want bred. Tell me.”

Fuck yes. “Do it,” he moans. “Dean, do it.”

Dean comes with a shout, slumping forward as he empties himself in Sam.

He holds that position as he reaches down, and jerks his brother off, fast, sloppy, but effective, and then Sam’s marking them both.

Dean pulls out and collapses exhausted next to Sam, who tugs his brother up against him to rest.

He finds Dean’s hand, guides it to his stomach, interlocks their fingers as their hands rest there on his tummy.

“How long do you think until we know?”

Sam’s too weary to shrug. “Cas knew first last time. I guess we’ll just ask him to keep checking.” 

Dean nods. “But just in case…. We should probably keep trying in the meantime.”

Well, that Sam does not have a problem with.


End file.
